Son of the Stars: Origins
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Throughout the years that span Bayverse, Jack has been kept hidden from the world. Questions have been asked but none have really been answered. What happened during the Bayverse years? Well, reader...you're about to find out. Short fic based off an idea that my little sister and I had. Expect three chapters, one for each movie.
1. Transformers

**Ok, so there was an idea that my little sister and I came up with: what was Jack doing during the events of Bayverse? And so that got me thinking and eventually this came up and would ****_not_**** leave. This first one is set during the first Bayverse movie (Ben is around 11/12 so Jack would be about 3). And just to let you know, May and Ty Darby ****_do_**** know what June and Jack are...June explained it to them.**

**What if when Optimus came to Earth in the movie, he wasn't watched by Sam or Mikaela? What if that day Jack was brought to the Base wasn't the first time he saw his father?**

***Hint: Play _Optimus_ from the Transformers score towards the end...it really sets it up**

Chapter 1

Arrival to Earth

"Whee! 'gain Gwandpa 'gain!" the dark haired boy squealed as his grandfather hurled him skyward, "Whee!"

"Ty be careful!" the boy's grandmother chastised, "He's fragile!"

The boy let out a joyful trilling chirp that reminded his grandfather of a bird or something like that. He turned to the boy's mother, who had just walked out the door.

"He's fine," she reassured him as she took the boy from his grandfather and held him to her chest, "He's just…"

The boy nuzzled into her shoulder, his bright blue eyes shining happily as a soft purring rumble started up from his chest.

He murmured something in a strange clicking, whirring dialect and his mother murmured something back.

"Happy," she finished.

"Well as long as he's happy, we're happy June," the boy's grandmother smiled, "Besides, it's really hard _not_ to see him happy,"

"He's got a loving family, a nice home, and the world, for the most part, is at peace," June said with a sad smile, "No bad men can hurt you, right Jack?"

"Wight!" Jack chirped, giggling as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright little one, let's get you all cleaned up, ok?" June asked, smiling as she rubbed foreheads with her tiny son.

"Otay!" Jack giggled as June made her way back into the house, her adopted parents behind her.

* * *

Jack was very good when it came to baths, in fact, the former femme believed that the little sparkling would live in the water if he was able to.

_"__Something you and your father share, sparkling,"_ June thought, _"Even as Orion Pax, Optimus loved to swim,"_

She dried her son off and put him in his pajamas, making his blued ebony hair stick out every which-way. As soon as she pulled the pale blue pajamas imprinted with tiny cars over her son's head, Jack shot off, giggling like mad!

"Come back here you little monster!" June teased, getting up and chasing after her son.

She stopped in the living room, looking around and trying to spot her little boy.

"Hmm…now where could you have scampered off to?" June hummed, looking around.

_"__C'mon, 'Lita, think…he _can't_ have gotten too far…"_

Suddenly, there was a harsh zapping sound from the hall and June bolted into it, her bare feet skidding on the wooden floor…just to see Jack on his rear end, blinking as he stared at the electrical outlet.

"Jack!" June cried, coming towards him and placing her larger hands on his tiny shoulders, "Are you ok?"

The little boy looked up at her with optic-like electric blue eyes, a _huge _grin plastered on his face.

"Oh no…" June started, trying to renew her grip on her son but Jack slipped out of her reach, squealing happily at the top of his lungs as he bolted down the hall and around the living room.

"What is going on here?" May Darby asked, coming into the room right as June lunged at the little three year old only to fall flat on her face.

"He has what would be our equivalent to a sugar rush," June panted as she got back up, "Get back here!"

"Can't catch me Mommy!" Jack trilled, hiding under the couch…where June couldn't reach him.

"You'll have to come out some time little mech," June growled playfully, "And I will be here when you do,"

"Nuh uh!" Jack giggled, shaking his head, **"Everythin' ****_bright_**** Mommy! It ****_pwetty!_**** Pwetty colors!"**

"I'm gonna 'pwetty colors' you," June told him, "C'mon, Jack, let's go to bed,"

"NO!" Jack wailed, "No bed! Not sweepy!"

And he shot out from under the couch only for June to attempt to catch him again. June stopped, panting.

"A little help?" she asked, looking at her adoptive parents, who were laughing at her predicament.

"When it comes to little tykes and their sugar rushes…hate to break it to you June, you're on your own," Ty chuckled.

Four hours later…Jack crashed in June's arms.

The tiny child was nearly asleep…but he wouldn't stay that way.

June sat down in her rocking chair next to Jack's 'big boy' bed that his grandfather had made and pulled a blanket over top of them both.

"Sing, Mommy!" Jack ordered sleepily.

June gave a soft smile and kissed the top of his head, softly singing the melody that she knew by heart.

_"__As we see the same light  
And in that moment  
It will be alright  
If you miss a falling star  
I'll catch it for you  
Keep it in my heart  
And we can share it too_

_Keep holding on  
As life goes along  
Pain is short-lived  
As you are so strong  
I will hold your hand  
And look in your eyes  
But it is only then  
That our star will shine."_

As she finished, she saw the stormy blue eyes flutter shut and Jack's breaths becoming deep and even.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep, you wouldn't know all the trouble he causes," May's voice came from the doorway.

June looked up at her adopted mother.

"All little ones do,"

"Even where you come from?"

"Even on Cybertron," June nodded, "I…you do not know how lucky you all are. Your planet is untouched by the War, you have a home…I…I don't. Not anymore. And Jack's father…I don't even know where he is and…"

She stopped, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. May came up and put her arms around her adopted daughter.

"You'll see him again, Elita One, I know you will," May told her, kissing her cheek affectionately, "Now…it's time to get some rest,"

"I'm staying in here with Jack tonight," June stated, "His nightmares have been coming on full force again…I want to be here when he wakes up,"

"Alright," May nodded, "I'll see you both in the morning,"

She leaned down and kissed her grandson's forehead.

"Goodnight, Jack, Goodnight, June,"

"Goodnight,"

* * *

***A/N play the song during this part...it sets it up quite nicely**

Later that night, Jack woke up. There hadn't been a nightmare, that was for sure…but he had the strangest feeling that he should wake up…

And go outside.

The three year old carefully slipped out of his mother's protective embrace, not waking her, and toddled towards the front door.

Living out in the middle of nowhere meant that his grandpa very rarely locked the door.

And luck happened to be on Jack's side…the door wasn't locked!

The little boy pushed on the door, making it open with a faint creak, and continued outside. He hopped off the porch, careful to avoid the second step ('cause it squeaked) and the fourth step (there was a _big_ nail that his Mommy always tripped over).

He finally set his bare feet on the dust and grass of the Nevada desert floor and looked up at the star-spangled heavens. It was a _gorgeous _late summer night. He could see alllll the stars that Mommy had painted on his ceiling! And there was the pretty star right by the moon! It might have been really dull compared to most other stars…but Jack liked it. A lot!

His little day…nightdream…was interrupted by four streaks of light that were blazing through the sky. Jack let out a gasp as the shooting stars seemed to break formation, peeling off one by one…until one remained, hurtling towards his house!

The shooting star blazed past him, so close that he could feel it's heat but yet far enough that it wouldn't burn him too badly.

And it crashed into his backyard!

Jack started toddling towards the crater as fast as his three year old legs could carry him, finally stopping as he looked at the old tree that had caught on fire from the star's landing. He peered down into the crater and saw a _huge_ metal oval shape.

He wanted to go down and investigate…and he nearly did…if not for the metal shape starting to shift and whirr various metal parts twisting out and away, clicking into shape, forming arms and legs and a torso and a head while two brilliant royal blue eyes flickered into being. The oval had transformed into something vaguely human shaped…but much _much_ bigger!

The figure stood up, pausing for a moment as if to get its bearings. Jack stared up in awe of the giant…but he wasn't afraid. He knew that someone else would run…but _he_ knew that it was a good guy. Even better…he _knew_ this creature!

After all…its eyes looked like his and like Mommy's when she was scared.

Jack started closer, but his foot slipped and he started tumbling down the crater. He nearly hit his head on the molten rock…when a warm, large hand caught him.

Jack looked up at the blue eyed creature with a mixture of child-like curiosity and overwhelming joy.

He reached out his tiny hands to the creature's face.

"Daddy!" he chirped.

The metal being jerked backwards, blinking rapidly.

"I think you have me confused for someone else, little human-spark," the creature rumbled softly.

Jack beamed at the warm, rich voice and shook his head.

"Uh uh," he disagreed, "Daddy!"

"Where did you come from, sparkling?"

Jack closed his eyes contentedly, he wanted to hear that voice again and again and again. He remembered hearing it a long, _long_ time ago…singing the lullaby that his mommy always sang to him.

"Sparkling?"

Jack's own royal blue gaze snapped to the metallic being's own and he pointed in the direction of his house.

"I will take you home, sparkling," the being said gently, "Your family will be missing you, won't they?"

Jack shook his head and grabbed the creature's thumb.

"Daddy here," he said stubbornly.

"No, sparkling," the creature told him softly as he carefully made his way towards the farmhouse, "I am not. But your carrier is no doubtedly missing you,"

"Mommy sleeping," Jack told him, "She no miss,"

"Perhaps…but when she awakes she will," the being stated, gently kneeling down and sliding his servo under the porch's roof, "Off you get, little sparkling,"

"No!" Jack whined, grabbing the thumb again, harder this time, "No go! Not leave Daddy!"

"Sparkling…"

"No!"

The being paused for a minute, cocking his helm to the side.

"Sparkling, what is your name?"

"Jack," Jack replied.

"Well, then, Jack, I need you to promise me something," the metallic giant started softly.

"Wha?"

"I need you to protect your family, can you do that for me, Jack?" he asked, "You keep them safe?"

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe,"

"O…Otay Daddy," Jack started.

"Jack, you need to let go…just so you can keep them safe, alright?"

Jack gave a dejected nod and let go of the giant's thumb, sliding off the silver servo and coming to a rest on the porch.

"Remember your promise…Jack," the giant started as he got up and started to walk away.

"Daddy!" Jack keened, "No Daddy! No go! Daddy no go!"

The giant's helm bowed slightly, but he still continued on his way, stopping on top of a hill and looking out over the highway, Jack's cries still in his audios…

And Jack watched as the creature scanned a passing vehicle…and transformed into a massive semi.

"Jack!" came June's cry from within the house, "Jack where are you?! JACK ANSWER ME!"

June opened the porch door just as the semi drove down the side of the hill and went onto the highway, racing towards the city.

"There you are!" June breathed, picking up the boy and holding him close, "You had me worried sick!"

"I otay," Jack reassured her, "I with Daddy,"

June's cobalt gaze turned dark and sad as she bowed her head.

"Sweety, Daddy's not here,"

"Not _now_," Jack sighed, "He was though! He dwove off! A big _twuck_ Mommy! _Weally_ big!"

June gave a sad smile.

"You've got a really big imagination, little one," she told him.

"But I tellin' the twuth!" Jack protested, "I see Daddy! An' he tuwn into big twuck! I saw!"

"You're dreaming, Jack," June said, walking back towards the door, "People don't turn into trucks,"

"But big wobots do," Jack huffed.

June sighed and shook her head, looking sadly towards the highway that the truck had just disappeared down.

_"__It seems our son misses you just as much as I do, Optimus Prime,"_ June thought sadly as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Weeks later, Optimus came into the makeshift Base's hangar from his quarters. It had been a long and insane day…but that wasn't what was bothering him.

He kept going back to the little boy that he had met when he came to earth. He had told no one of the incident, not even Ratchet for fear of being laughed at and whisked away to the medical bay for a processor scan.

Him, the father of a human child? It was _impossible_.

And even if it were possible, Elita would have his spark if he even _thought_ about it.

Perhaps the boy had lost his sire when he was young, and Elita always said that he had drawn the sparklings to him back on Cybertron.

He shook his helm. It wasn't important…he had bigger things to worry about.

**"****Dad?"** came Bumblebee's voice as he walked in, **"Are you ok?"**

"I am fine, Bumblebee," Optimus dismissed, "I was just…thinking,"

**"****About what?"**

"…Nothing…it's nothing," Optimus told him.

But he couldn't shake the boy's pained cries as he walked off out of his processor.

_"__Daddy! No Daddy! No go! Daddy no go!"_

**Next will be ****_Revenge of the Fallen_****...and we all know what happened then...**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Revenge of The Fallen

**So now we get to do _Revenge of the Fallen_. Honestly, I bet you guys know what scene from that one I'm doing...if you don't, that's just sad...just like this chapter's gonna be! Bwahaha! Anyway, hope you all like this one and if not...that's ok too.**

Chapter 2

Infinite White

"Jackson William Darby you're going to be late for school!" June yelled down the hall.

She heard the familiar squeak of sneakers down the wood floor as Jack skidded down the hall, snagged a piece of toast and raced towards the door.

"Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" he called, closing the door behind him.

June shook her head and picked up a dark blue backpack, walking to the front door and holding it out right as the door opened again and Jack shot back inside, grabbing said backpack from his mother's hand.

"I'll see you later, honey," she chuckled, kissing the top of his head as Jack beamed and shot out the door and ran down to the bus stop at the end of the block.

June stood on the porch, smiling as she saw Jack sprinting to the stop sign just as the bus started to pull out. Thankfully the bus driver saw him and stopped, opening the door and letting the boy in.

She shook her head and walked to the car…warily looking at it out of the corner of her eye and experimentally kicking it…her daily ritual since her adopted parents bought it for her.

As always, it didn't move.

"I should stop doing that," she muttered to herself, "The War hasn't come here…you're just pulling a Red Alert, Elita,"

She shook her head again and slid into the driver's seat, fastening her seatbelt and heading to work.

* * *

By the time the fifth paper airplane hit Jack in the back of the head, he was seriously contemplating murder.

He sent a death glare toward the computer desk behind him, but Vince just gave him a mock-innocent 'Who, me?' grin and made a little halo over his head with his fingers.

Jack's stormy blue gaze narrowed, meeting the venom green gaze of his very much hated enemy. Ever since that day two years ago when Vince poked fun at Jack because he was so different, the two boys had been at odds.

So when the notification 'Vince Delcutta has died of dysentery' popped up in his Oregon Trail game, Jack reckoned he'd never felt so satisfied.

"OH COME ON!" Vince snarled, smacking his computer, "That's not fair!"

_"Karma,"_ Jack thought with an evil grin as the bell rang.

He grabbed his stuff and started to head out the door…when the news on the TV caught his eye.

* * *

June hugged her clipboard to her chest as she walked towards the check in desk. She noticed that many of the doctors and nurses were looking up at the television set. The former femme came closer and looked to see what all the commotion was about.

_"…reports of _gunshots_ being fired on the campus. No one knows what caused them or why, but the whole of the school has been put on lockdown. Police are _baffled_ as reports of a so called robotics experiment gone haywire filter in…"_

"This is why my son isn't going away to college," one of the doctors said, "He's staying here in Jasper and going to community college in Goldmont,"

"My daughter is taking online courses," another said.

"What about you, June?" a new nurse asked.

"Jack's only eight," June replied, "Too young to be thinking about that,"

She checked her watch.

"Speaking of Jack…I need to get home and unlock the house for him," she said, "See you all tomorrow,"

Fifteen minutes later, June was home, humming as she washed the dishes and put them on the rack. She looked up at the clock and started to head outside. She liked seeing Jack get off the bus and come running towards her.

She walked out the door and stood on the sidewalk in front of the house right as Jack hopped off the bottom step of the bus and turned towards her.

"Mommy!" he beamed, starting to run towards her.

June smiled, holding out her arms…

When Jack suddenly jerked, hands shooting to his chest. He stopped, looking at her with wide royal blue eyes…before collapsing to the ground.

"JACK!" June screamed before she too felt something slamming into her chest.

_"What in the All Spark!?"_ she thought as she fell to her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

She started crawling towards her still son and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"Jack?" she breathed, "Wake up sweetie, please wake up…"

* * *

Far away, Optimus crashed to the ground, what was left of his spark stuttering. He felt tiny hands on his helm and his flickering vison saw the young Halfling before him.

"Dusk," he breathed, "Run. Run…"

_"Elita…I am so sorry…"_

And the sad, old, royal blue optics flickered once feebly and died, turning a horrible ash grey.

* * *

Jack's eyes flashed open and he started crying, deep heart/spark-wrenching sobs of pain and sorrow…and that's when June felt it.

A hole in her heart…like someone had been torn out of her life. She'd felt it only twice before, once when her own parents died…and then again when Chromia died.

But this was more on a deeper level…

_"Oh Primus…no…"_ she thought and then her throat locked up, _"Optimus no!"_

She held her son to her chest and she too sobbed as her sparkmate's bond extinguished. When she could find the strength to stand, June held her son to her chest, walking slowly into the house.

"Here…go and play," June started, her voice hoarse and cracking.

"Don't want to," Jack mumbled, tears still streaming.

"Then turn on the TV and get started on your homework," she told him, "I'll finish dinner,"

She walked off as Jack turned on the TV. She pulled out the rest of the ingredients and turned on the stove, fixing some food for her little boy. She was almost done when…

"Mom…" Jack started, "Something wrong! Something _really_ wrong!"

June ran into the living room to see Jack backed up nearly under the couch, his blue eyes wide and brilliant royal blue, his hands covered in armor…but he wasn't focused on his hands. He was focused on the TV…where an evil metallic face loomed.

**"It's wrong!"** Jack stammered repeatedly, **"N-Not supposed to be there…evil…scary…don't like!"**

June's face went pale as she recognized the face.

_"The Fallen…"_ she thought to herself, _"The Thirteenth Prime,"_

_"We have lived among you, hidden, but no more,"_ the Fallen said.

June held Jack close, as if she were afraid the Fallen would look right through the television set and see the little Primeling in her arms. She tried changing the channel but it wasn't working, it was on _every_ channel…

_"As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and this girl."_

A picture of a brunette young man and a picture of white blond girl flashed on the screen.

_"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."_

Just as June thought the nightmare was over…the Fallen added in Cybertronian…

**_"And to any Autobots in hiding…your great leader, the last of the Primes is dead. There is nothing you can do to stop us. Surrender or die,"_**

_"He's not right,"_ June thought stubbornly, _"The last of the Primes is not dead. He is here…and very much alive,"_

The transmission cut out and returned to the normal program.

_"I just hope that you stay that way, Jack,"_ June thought softly.

**Next will be _Dark of the Moon_. Not sure what exactly I'll be doing there...But I'll think of something.**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Dark of The Moon

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner...couldn't figure out what I wanted to do for the Jack and June part of it (I had the Bayverse thing already picked out). This is part of my birthday gift to you guys (I'm updating a fic from pretty much ever category I've got on my birthday just for you guys...so that means its _Pacific Rim_, _Transformers_, and _Tron_). Anyway, here's _Dark of the Moon_.**

**Oh, and sorry, forgot this: to my anonymous guest who said that Jack's middle name was Orion...it _is_ William. I think you're confusing my story for another one I can't think of the story off the top of my head, but they named him Jackson Orion Darby. I admit I considered it when I was writing _Son of the Stars_, but decided against it...because when the Unicron Arc came up...Jack would get _way_ too suspicious for my taste. That said, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3

In Time You'll See

June looked around the hotel room before letting Jack come in. The two of them, well, June in any case, had been invited to a nursing conference in Naperville, Illinois…just about thirty minutes from Chicago.

The town was nice enough, small…bigger than Jasper, but small.

And so off the radar that June was confident that if any Cybertronians were left on earth after the incident two years ago…

They would _not_ find them.

"I call this one!" Jack chirped, shooting into the room and towards the bed nearest the window.

June gave a bemused laugh at the Primeling who was currently jumping on the bed, his blue eyes brilliant royal blue and sparkling happily.

"Jack…" June chastised playfully, "What have I told you about jumping on the bed?"

Jack quit jumping, the ten-year old flopping on the bed with a pout.

"To not to," he grumbled.

"That's right," June said with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Can I go out and play?" Jack asked innocently, "It's sunny out…and I see some of the kids out there, please Mom?"

"Jack…I've got to go to the conference…you _know_ how I feel about you going outside by yourself…"

"But Mom!" Jack pleaded.

"Butts are for sitting in," June growled playfully, kissing Jack's forehead, "Stay here…we brought our movies…why don't you watch one of them?"

"I don't want to watch a movie, I want to go outside and play!"

"Jackson William Darby…" June warned, "You _will_ stay in the hotel and you _will_ behave, do you hear me?"

Silence.

"_Jack_…"

"Fine," Jack grumbled, "I'll stay in the hotel,"

"That's my boy," June said softly, kissing his nose and making Jack protest, "I'll be back soon, I promise,"

"Okay,"

And she left.

Jack walked over to the window, watching the kids playing in the courtyard and he gripped his arm, running his fingers over the scars that marked it.

It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he go out and play with them? They looked nice enough…

Suddenly, it hit him. His mother had said to stay in the hotel…not the room. A bright smile played over the boy's face as he shot over to the desk, swiped one of the door cards and raced out the door.

He jogged into the lobby and then out into the courtyard, looking around and seeing the group of kids still playing with a ball.

The young Primeling walked over to them and the kids stopped playing, watching him with interest.

"Hi, I'm Jack," he introduced.

"I'm Max," one of the kids said, smiling as he shook Jack's hand, "And these are my friends: Allie, Peter, Jamie and Alex…I haven't seen you here before, Jack, you new to town?"

"Just visiting," Jack shrugged, "Mom's at the nursing convention,"

"Where're you from?" a red-headed girl, Jamie, asked.

"Jasper, Nevada," Jack replied, "Kinda the middle of nowhere,"

"Guess you're right," a blond boy, Alex, nodded, "I don't think any of us have heard of it,"

"Off the subject of where we live…" the other girl in the group, Allie, started, "Let's get back to the game!"

"Would you like to play, Jack?" Max asked, "We kinda need an even number…and we've got five,"

"Sure!" Jack beamed, "Let's get to it,"

* * *

When June got back that afternoon, she found Jack lying on the bed, watching a movie with a big smile on his face.

"You're back!" he grinned, smiling as June sat down next to him.

"It got called off about halfway through," June said, ruffling Jack's hair, "There's something about a terrorist attack in Chicago…they didn't want to risk it,"

"Oh," Jack blinked before turning back to the movie.

They watched the movie in silence until Jack suddenly sat up.

"Hey, Mom?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is there such things as aliens?"

June froze.

"…What makes you ask that?"

Jack bit his lip.

"I um…I know you wanted me to stay in the hotel…but I went out into the courtyard…which is still part of the hotel! And I played with some of the kids,"

"Jack!"

"Technically I stayed in the hotel,"

"I _meant_ for you to stay in the room!"

"You didn't say _room_ you said _hotel_,"

June's gaze narrowed. He was finding his way around things…something both she and Orion both had been adept at…seeing as her parents didn't exactly like her seeing a gladiator's son.

"Anyway," Jack waved her off, "One of the kids said that there was a ship full of aliens that was shot into space early this morning…and then it blew up,"

"Well, then there aren't any aliens on Earth then," June told him.

_"Except for us,"_ she thought to herself, _"Just you and me…and you don't even know. I doubt you ever will unless something bad happens,"_

"Oh,"

June pulled her son close to her, leaning her head on his and closing her eyes. She felt his hand on hers, shifting into warm metal and then back to soft skin.

"C'mon," she told him, "Let's go get something to eat…and then we can watch more movies, ok?"

Jack gave an eager nod and hopped off the bed.

* * *

The next morning dawned cold and grey but June wasn't interested in the weather. The Lady Prime was too intent on getting hers and her sons' things packed for their trip home. The remainder of the convention was cancelled due to the attack on Chicago…which mysteriously was all hush-hush on the news…had to be the government covering it up.

Or at least…that's what June thought.

Every drone that the government sent in ended up getting shot down…so did every plane scarily enough.

Jack had pointed out the fighter jets with eagerness as they scrambled over the small town towards Chicago…

And then his awe turned to horror as each of the jets exploded from shots fired from the city.

June held him close, taking him by the shoulders and basically begging him to stay in the room unless she was with him. Thank Primus he agreed.

The nurse shook her head. It was like the War all over again…sometimes she still woke up, gasping for breath, arm outstretched in a shooting or stabbing position. And then recently, Jack had accidently caused her arm to shift…nearly blowing a hole in the wall.

Both of them had had nightmares that night so Jack had crawled into bed with her and she had put a protective arm around him, hoping to ward of the nightmares that he got…and that she had.

It worked for him…not so much for her.

"Mom…" Jack's wary voice called from the window, "Something's wrong with the sky!"

June frowned, looking up from the suitcases and walked over to her son. She looked up at the sky from the window…and her breath caught as she saw the familiar honeycomb shapes of…of _Cybertron_?

_"What in the All-Spark!?"_ June thought, eyes wide.

Jack yanked on her sleeve, "Mom?"

June jumped like she had been stung and turned to her son.

"Stay away from the windows," she ordered, her voice dipping into the 'Drill-Sergeant Lady Prime' tone, "Get to the other side of the bed, _now_!"

Jack knew that when his mother got to using _that_ tone…there was no arguing. He darted over to the side of the bed…stumbling into the bedpost and banging his right arm on it.

The Primeling gave a screech of pain, falling to his knees as his arm flared with pain. It felt like it was being ripped _off_!

* * *

Sentinel staggered, whipping out his blades as the three combatant Primes: A traitorous Prime, the true Prime, and the Halfling Prime dealt blows.

"Always the bravest of us!" Sentinel said to Optimus as he and the Halfling, Dusk, brought their blades down on the traitor's shield.

"But you could never make the hard decisions!" Sentinel snapped.

He whipped his sword at Optimus' midsection, barely missing him.

"Our planet will survive!"

"You gonna talk, or are you gonna fight!" Dusk hissed, "Murderer!"

He ignored her comment, but he whipped around, flinging both Optimus and Dusk off balance.

Sentinel smacked the Halfling aside with his blade and she went down on the side of the bridge, smacking her helm against a support beam. Dusk tried standing…but she ended up falling again.

Optimus fought hard…he felt like he was going to win…

And then, Sentinel jammed his sword into Optimus' right arm, twisted the blade…

And ripped off Optimus' arm.

Optimus howled and Dusk shrieked in pain, clutching her own arm as pain rocketed through it. It wasn't damaged, but it felt so real…

Optimus had tried to stifle the bond in battle, but in that blink of an eye moment…it couldn't have happened.

Sentinel dragged the wounded Prime towards the still, golden femme whose optics flickered weakly.

"We were gods once," Sentinel snarled, "All of us! But here…"

"Please!" Optimus cried, putting himself between Dusk and Sentinel.

_"Don't kill one of my sparklings…"_ the Prime thought, _"I've lost one…by the All-Spark don't make me lose two!"_

Sentinel kicked him.

"There will only be one!"

"D-Dad…" Dusk whimpered, as Sentinel raised the blade to kill them both.

A shot rang out, catching Sentinel in the side.

The traitor screamed and held his servo to his wound. Optimus looked up to see the rescuer, but he stared in shock as he saw who it was…

Megatron.

"This is _my_ planet!" Megatron snarled, grabbing Sentinel and knocking him against the bridge.

The blue glow that was a result of the Pillars' activation suddenly winked out. Optimus stared in shock as the warships were pulled into space and they were just…gone.

Megatron threw a wounded and weakened Sentinel down to the ground.

"Now," he growled, looking at Optimus with his ruby optics, "we need a truce."

Optimus got up to his pedes, his right shoulder sparking from where Sentinel ripped his arm off.

"All I want…is to be back in charge," Megatron growled, looking at his brother, "Besides…who would you be without me, Prime?"

Optimus' optics flashed in anger as he glared at his brother. Images of his lovely bride and what would have been his life is his brother had not wrecked it. He could almost _feel_ the soft weight of the sparkling in his arms, feel the gentle servo on his spark as a helm laid itself on his chassis…

"Time to find out," he growled back as his battle mask snapped shut.

He stood, picking up his axe and charged his brother. Megatron fumbled with his gun, trying to bring it up to spark-level, but Optimus was faster.

The Prime shot forwards, fighting just as skilled with his left servo as with his right. Optimus swung his axe, getting ready to cleave Megatron's head in two…

"Daddy?" Dusk asked, voice soft and child-like.

The axe froze, just centimeters above Megatron's helm.

Optimus looked at the young femme, as did Megatron.

"D-dad," Dusk sighed, wearly, "Let him go…there's been enough bloodshed today,"

"He will kill you," Optimus said.

"I…I'd rather do it when we were all at full strength," Dusk stuttered, trying to stay conscious, "D-dad, he asked f-for a truce. He was g-going to go p-peacefully."

Optimus looked ashamed, and he let go of his brother's armor.

"Go," he growled.

Megatron looked at the two of them, shock and a glimmer of gratitude showing in his blood-red optics.

He stood, and walked a ways before finally turning around.

"I will be back," he said, "And by that time…"

"No promises," Dusk slurred, "We're all fair game…"

He gave a single nod and disappeared into the smoke.

Optimus sighed and picked up Megatron's abandoned blaster, walking towards Sentinel.

"Optimus," Sentinel muttered, "all I ever wanted was the survival of our race…"

Dusk shuttered her optics, barely online and cold, seething fury filled the Prime's spark. Sentinel had caused so much pain, killed Ironhide and Sideswipe and soon, Sunstreaker. There was only one option.

"You must see why I had to betray you," Sentinel said, as he looked at both Dusk and Optimus, "Both of you,"

"You did not betray me and Dusk," Optimus said cocking the gun and putting it up to Sentinel's helm, "You betrayed yourself."

"NO OPTIMUS!" Sentinel screamed.

There was a loud bang, and Sentinel Prime was no more.

* * *

"Jack!" June cried, putting her hands on Jack's shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"My arm," he groaned, "It _hurts_!"

June checked it over with expert ease, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's not broken or sprained…I think you just banged a sensitive area,"

"It felt like it was being ripped off," Jack nearly whimpered, "It _still_ hurts!"

"Can you stand?"

"I think so,"

She helped him to his feet and set him on the bed to get a better look. She gave a frown as she studied the arm…there was nothing wrong with it.

But…Jack wouldn't have lied to her…

Would he?

"It's feeling better," Jack remarked, rotating his arm and jolting June from her thoughts, "It doesn't hurt,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I'm…tired though,"

June gave a soft smile.

"You can sleep on the way home," June told him, "You've got to get packed first,"

Jack gave a tired nod and hopped off the bed, picking up his stuff and starting to put it away.

* * *

_A few months later_

"C'mon, Dad, let's go!" Dusk called, hands on her hips, "We've got to get movin' to the wedding!"

"I will meet you in the main hangar," the Prime promised as his adopted daughter gave a bright smile and jogged out.

Optimus got up from the medical berth after one of Ratchet's scans on his arm.

"Remember, _no_ strenuous activity," the medic growled, "Or do I have to bring out the wrenches again?"

"You will never let me forget that, will you old friend?" Optimus sighed, "One time…just _one,"_

"It was _four_ times and you know it," Ratchet snapped, "And don't get me started on how many times you earned a wrench to the helm _before_ you were made Prime,"

"Is there anyone who was _not_ wrenched by you?"

Ratchet looked up for a moment.

"I think Elita holds that record…only one rap to the helm because I was checking to make sure the sparkling was alright…she promptly took my wrench and whacked me on the helm with it,"

Optimus looked away, shuttering his optics.

"How are you holding up?" Ratchet asked softly.

"There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about her," the Prime admitted, "I could have sworn I felt her…and the sparkling…but that was a long, long time ago,"

"I'm sure they're fine," Ratchet reassured him, "Elita is a strong femme…and the sparkling is yours…he or she is more than likely fine,"

"I hope you are right,"

**Well...that about finishes it. Hope you all liked this!**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
